Dahlia Orellana
Dahlia is a crafty one. Physical Appearance With honey colored skin, amber eyes, long brown hair, and standing at 5'10", Dahlia could be described as "desirable." Like her twin brother, she has many moles dotting her skin, particularly her face and back. Dahlia typically dresses in form fitting clothing, accentuating her slender figure. Dahlia can usually be seen smiling. Personality Dahlia is clever, two-faced, and oftentimes decieving. Although she emanates warmth in her appearance and expression, she often is calculating. She can be manipulative, although she thinks its for a greater cause. Following the death of her parents, Dahlia learned to quickly grow a backbone, and is strong emotionally. She uses this, plus her confidence, to tackle most objectives in her life. Dahlia hates to appear weak, which in turn leads her to be very careful with relationships of any kind, preferring to keep a certain distance from people, a trait similar to her brother. Dahlia never reveals anything about herself unless she feels safe with the person, otherwise she uses charm and wit to keep from talking about herself. Alternate Universes Fantasy AU : Dahlia is the princess of a thriving kingdom that banishes the use of magic. Unfortunately, Dahlia uses her own magical gifts for revenge. Pacific Rim AU : Dahlia pilots the Blue Halcyon alongside her twin brother, Abe. Skilled, she and her brother defeat many kaiju until the Blue Havoc arrives. Vampire AU As a vampire : Attacked by a group of boys when she was younger, Dahlia was murdered in a cave in the woods, where someone turned her into a vampire. The cave where she was murdered is a common site for high school pranks now. As a hunter : With her brother, Dahlia and Abe hunt down deadly creatures and monsters, and eliminate their threat on an unknowing society. Dahlia typically scouts ahead first, while Abe deals with killing. 1920s AU : As a popular actress, Dahlia is invited to many lavish parties. She is seen as "pretty for her race," a comment that angers her despite the calm smile she usually wears. Boarding School AU : As smart as her brother, Dahlia is much more concerned about the many social aspects in Albert Lea. Popular and charming, she easily passes her classes while her brother studies intensely. Fame AU : Again, an esteemed actress, starring in many movies. The media is desperate to learn about her private life, but know barely anything. Apartment AU : A model who visits her brother in his apartment that he shares with three others. She doesn't like any of his roommates. Mermaid AU Spy AU Relationships Cooper Michaels : In most AUs, despite Dahlia's unwillingness to let anyone close, eventually the casual relationship she keeps with Cooper develops into something more concrete. She considers relationships to be a burden for the most part, and while the both of them are eventually unfaithful to one another, they have a little boy together, named Apollo Michaels. The fear of committment usually plays in to their relationship, but Dahlia comes to appreciate many things about Cooper, and lets down her guard around him in return. Although she would hesitate to admit it, she comes to care deeply about Cooper. : : : : : : : :